religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Petrus Abaelardus
Pierre Abélard, gelatiniseerd Petrus Abaelardus (Le Pallet bij Nantes, 1079 — in het klooster St. Marcel bij Chalon-sur-Saône, 21 april 1142) was een middeleeuwse Franse theoloog en filosoof, die gerekend wordt tot de scholastici. Hij ligt begraven op het kerkhof Cimetière du Père-Lachaise in Parijs. Abaelardus was op jonge leeftijd reeds iemand met een grote reputatie te Parijs. Eerst was hij leraar in de dialectica, vervolgens docent theologie aan de kathedraalschool van de Notre-Dame. Héloïse Abélard is minstens even beroemd vanwege zijn privé-leven, waarover een uitgebreide briefwisseling tussen hem en zijn geliefde Héloïse is overgeleverd. Toen de dialecticus lesgaf in Parijs, verwekte hij een kind bij Héloïse, die het nichtje was van de domkanunnik bij wie hij in huis woonde. Daarom liet zijn gastheer hem castreren en mochten de geliefden elkaar niet meer zien. Na een lange periode geen contact te hebben gehad begon Héloïse een briefwisseling met Abélard die later als een van de hoogtepunten van de Middeleeuwen te boek zou komen te staan. Werken Sic et non Hij wilde de juiste vragen stellen bij het ordenen van de bestaande informatie van Anselmus; hierbij kwamen heel wat tegenstrijdigheden aan het licht. Zelfs het noemen van die tegenstrijdigheden vonden sommige tijdgenoten reeds gevaarlijk. Zo vond Bernard van Clairvaux alleen het geloof een vast uitgangspunt. Bernardus zou de hevigste tegenstander van Abaelardus blijken en de twee zouden zich volgens de legende pas op het sterfbed van Abaelardus verzoend hebben. In Abaelardus' werk Sic et non (Ja en neen), wekt hij de indruk dat hij de tegenstellingen allebei waar vond en dat niets voor hem vast stond. Abaelardus wilde echter eerst begrijpen en pas daarna geloven (nihil credendum nisi prius intellectum). Zijn leer gaat dus uit van de twijfel. Dat zou dan in tegenspraak zijn met Anselmus' bedoeling. Ook zijn tegenstanders vonden dat hij niet naar de bedoeling van een verkeerde daad moest vragen, maar een verkeerde daad onmiddellijk in strijd met Gods geboden moest verklaren. Abaelardus vond dat een zonde alleen een zonde is als die uit de vrije wil wordt gepleegd en dus tegen het eigen geweten ingaat. Hij wijst hiermee als eerste op het belang van de intentie van een daad, een aspect dat een grote rol is gaan spelen in de latere middeleeuwse theologie over schuld en boete. De leer van Abaelardus was in strijd met de heersende kerkelijke ideeën. Hij werd in de ban gedaan en zijn leer werd in 1140 door de synode van Sens veroordeeld. Universaliënstrijd Abaelardus is verder vooral bekend door zijn benadering in de universaliënstrijd, waarbij hij een positie innam die als een soort synthese kan worden gezien tussen de posities van Roscellinus van Compiègne en Willem van Champeaux, en ook door zijn reeds genoemde correspondentie met Heloïse en zijn autobiografie, de Historia calamitatum. Er is de laatste jaren onder historici fel gedebatteerd over de echtheid en het karakter van deze brieven, die in literair opzicht hoe dan ook van hoog niveau zijn. Dichtwerken Abaelardus is eveneens bekend als een belangrijk dichter en componist. Abaelardus componeerde enkele liefdeliederen voor Héloïse die verloren zijn gegaan. Hij componeerde evenens een hymneboek voor de religieuze orde waartoe Héloïse was toegetreden. Hij schreef ook eenstemmige hymnes en sequensen op teksten uit de Codex Las Huelgas en zes bijbelse planctus (lamentaties). Externe links *Peter Abelard by Peter King *Peter Abelard and the origins of Nominalism Abaelardus, Petrus Abaelardus, Petrus Abaelardus, Petrus Abaelardus, Petrus Categorie:Personen